Je reviens te chercher
by TivaIsMyLife
Summary: Deux ans après avoir laissé Ziva en Israël, Tony doit y retourner pour une mission, qui au final, sera la même que deux ans au paravent, vas t'il parvenir à remmener celle qu'il aime?


Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour, je pensais que tout espoir de la sentir une fois encore dans mes bras, était à la limite de l'impossible. Et pourtant, on m'annonça que je devais aller en Israël, pour parler à la directrice du Mossad. Bien sur, il n 'était pas donné dans les ordre d'aller voir Ziva, mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je souhaitait, c'était de revoir celle que j'aime. Je le méritait bien, après deux ans sans nouvelles, ou presque, moi Tony, je DEVAIS revoir Ziva. Çà y est ! Je suis dans l'avion pour Israël ! J'ai l'impression de remonter deux ans en arrière, et de partir retrouver Ziva afin de la ramener a Washington. Mais là, je penses déjà au retour, sans elle... Car oui, je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas avec moi, une fois encore. Mais je reste en forme, pour elle. Si elle est heureuse en Israël, je le suis aussi, même si cela implique de vivre ma vie sans elle. Ce que j'appréhende le plus, c'est qu'elle est refait sa vie avec un autre homme. Je ne le supporterait pas ! Mais comme je viens de le dire, je ferais comme si tout allait bien, comme toujours. Le soleil cogne, il fait beau, chaud et la mer n'est pas loin. Ça y est, je suis sur la terre d'Israël. J'ai une mission a accomplir, et je dois rester maximum deux mois en Israël, en cas d'imprévue, et je compte bien rester deux mois, jours pour jours. Les agents du Mossad m'accueil à l'aéroport, ils sont froid. Comme Ziva au tout début. Ils m'emmènent jusqu'à l'agence du Mossad. Et j'arrive devant le bureau de la directrice. -Bonjour Monsieur DiNozzo. -Madame la Directrice. - Votre patron, monsieur Gibbs, voulait que vous veniez en Israël afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, c'est bien ça ? -C'est ça, madame. - Mmm. C'est étrange, cela fait deux ans que vous êtes venus, et vous aviez aussi une excuse, bien qu'elle était bonne, je ne crois plus cette fois ci, vous avez, si vous vouliez parler à Ziva, il fallait nous le demander. - En effet, je venais AUSSI voir Ziva, mais lui parler par téléphone ne m'aurait pas suffit vous savez. - Vous avez quartier libre, Ziva n'est plus du Mossad, elle n'a plus de compte à nous rendre, et j'espère que vous ne sauriez pas déçu. -Pourquoi je serais déçu? -Bonne chance Monsieur DiNozzo. -Attendez je.. Mais elle m'avait déjà claquer la porte au nez. Je ne savais pas la raison pour laquelle je serais déçu en voyant Ziva, mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Ce fut assez court de la retrouver, je savais son adresse, et elle n'essayez pas de se cacher, cette fois. J'arrivai devant sa porte, et je sonnai... Et ce fut quelqu'un que je n'avais pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT envie de trouver là, qui m'ouvrit. Adam. -Tony ?! - Adam ?! Dis t-on en même temps. -Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ?! Il me demanda. -Je viens voir Ziva, après deux longues années sans elle ! -Heu je .. je.. -ADAM ! Qui c'est ? J'entendis en fond. Puis c'est à ce moment là que je vis Ziva arriver derrière Adam, plus belle que jamais, ces chevaux avait beaucoup pousser, mais était toujours aussi joliment ondulés . Elle n'avais pas changer, toujours aussi magnifique. -Tony ? Souffla t-elle. -Ziva... Je.. heu, je vois que tu es occuper, alors heu... Si ça te dit, on se donne rendez- vous sur le bord de la plage, ce soir à 19 heures.. Je... Salut. Je partis d'un coup, sous le choc, j'avais un peu d'espoir de la voir sans aucun homme, mais pas LUI ! Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. 19 heure passa, je l'attendais sur le bord des cotes, comme je lui avait dit, l'heure tournait, et il tait 19h30, je me dis que ça y est. Elle ne viendrait jamais. Et cette pensée s'évanouit lorsque je la vue apparaît au loin, toujours plus belle, en short et tee-shirt, très féminine. Ça changeait. Ma Ziva avait changée. -Salut Tony. Me murmura t-elle. -Salut Ziva.. Tu es toujours aussi belle. -Merci, tu n'as pas changer. -Merci, enfin je crois. Elle me sourit et nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Sans rien dire, seulement le bruit des vagues nous berçait. -Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Tony... -J'avais une mission en Israël, et je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien de te retrouver, après tant de temps. -Tu... J'ai beaucoup changé tu sais, et ce grâce à la liste que l'on à fait, j'ai une nouvelle vie et.. -Oui, je sais, tu es avec Adam, maintenant. -Quoi ? Non ! Il est venu récupérer son fils que je garde de temps en temps quand il travaille ! -Son fils ?! -Hé oui, Tony, son fils. -Wow.. Je te jure j'ai eu très peur. -Et pourquoi ? -Peur que tu es définitivement oublier Washington, le NCIS, l'équipe, moi... -Tony, sache que je ne pourrais jamais oublier une partie de ma vie... -Et j'en suis heureux, Ziva... -Tu m'as tellement manqué... -Toi aussi, ma Ziva.. Et c'est à ce moment là que je la serra dans mes bras, enfin, je la retrouver. Ce moment que je désirait depuis deux ans était en train de se dérouler, et c'était tellement bien.. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Et nous nous sommes séparés, mais je savais que j'avais deux mois à passer avec elle. - On va se baigner ? Proposais-je. -Maintenant ? Mais le soleil se couche ! - Et ? Regarde la vue qui s'offre à nous, Ziva, c'est tellement beau... En effet, le soleil couchant offrait des reflets violets et orange dans le ciel, qui se reflétaient sur les vagues. -Wow... Tu as raison, profitons-en.. Nous n'avions pas nos maillots de bain, mais nous nous en foutions complètement, j'était en caleçon et Ziva avait garder un débardeur, par pudeur, et je trouvais ça mignon. Je rentrai dans l'eau très facilement, étant habitué à de l'eau beaucoup plus froide a Washington. - Elle est froide Tony, comment tu fais ! -Oh arrête Ziva ! Plus chaud tu meurt ! -T'es vraiment Bizarre, j'arrive pas à y rentrer ! Puis là, les vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus, et je m'approcha d'elle, trempée, le temps qu'elle comprenne mon intention, elle ne pu réagir, et je la pris dans mes bras ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri, étant donné que je la mouilla. - Non Tony ! Arrête, t'es froid ! - Allez, A l'eau, ma belle ! - NON ! Mais je m'en fichais de ce qu'elle disait, je la pris sur mes épaules, et je l'emmena dans l'eau, ce qui m'apporta des insultes de sa part, mais toujours des délicates, on connait Ziva. - Je vais te tuer, Tony ! - Avant, pense que tu es dans l'eau, et que tu n'as pas froid. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que j'avais raison, elle me sauta dessus, ce qui nous fit tomber encore plus à l'eau, je le pris alors par les hanches, afin de la remonter à la surface, et elle s'accrocha à moi, vu q'elle n'avait plus pied. - Heureusement que je suis là pour te sauver ! - N'en fait pas trop non plus ! -Jamais, ma Ziva ! Elle sourie légèrement. - Dis Tony, toi tu sais que je n'ai pas refait ma vie, amoureusement je veux dire, mais moi je ne sais pas si toi tu... -Non, Ziva, je ne pouvais pas. - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? -Après le.. le baiser qu'on à eu en se quittant, je.. J'avais l'impression que ma vie était finie, que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre normalement, je savais ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé. -Tu n'as même pas couché avec des filles ? -J'ai eu une relation qui à duré 6 mois, mais je... J'avais l'impressions d'être torturé, dès que je l'embrassais, j'avais l'impression de te tromper, de te trahir... - J'ai ressentis la même chose, avec un gars, ça à durer un ans, mais un an de mensonge, jamais un Je t'aime de ma part, pour lui... -On est pareil dans ce cas... -Oui... -Je veux pas te quitter, Ziva, pas encore... -On à le temps, Tony, il faut juste qu'on profite de l'instant présent... -Je t'aime tellement... Je en sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de lui dire, ça, je sentis un petit mouvement de recul, et je me dis que ma vie tait finie, qu'elle me trouverait ridicule, mais je la sentis s'approcher de moi. - Je t'aime plus que tout, Tony... Et ce moment magique arriva, je retrouvait ses lèvres que j'avais trouvé il y a deux ans, et je fus l'homme le plus heureux du monde, je vous le dis. Un mois, passa, nous étions un couple, à présent, mais je savais que nous formions un couple temporaire, car dans un mois, je devrais repartir. Les jours passaient bien trop vite à notre goût, nous ne nous étions pas redis « Je t'aime » Mais nous savions que c'était le cas. A quoi bon se aire souffrir encore plus. Nous prenions des photos souvenirs, nous allions nous balader, nous avons garder l'enfant d'Adam ensemble, comme si nous étions de vrais parents. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre. Et puis le jour du départ arriva, à ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une envie : creuver. Creuver ou rester prêt d'elle, pour l'éternité. Mais une fois encore, elle ne pouvait pas partir d'Israël, pas après avoir fondé une autre vie, qu'elle avait mit du temps à construire. A l'aéroport, mon cœur s'est déchiré, et pour la première fois, j'ai pleurer devant elle, mais elle aussi pleurait. Nous étions de âmes- sœurs qui devait se déchirer, pour une énième fois. -Ziva, je peux pas, je t'en supplie.. Murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. -Tony, je te promet que l'on se reverra, pour moi, il n'y aura toujours que toi, toi toi, et seulement toi. -Tu es toute ma vie Ziva, je te le promet, j'attendrais notre prochaine rencontre avec patiente. -Oh Tony.. Je t'aime... - Je t'aime aussi Ziva, pour toujours. Et un baiser, encore plus passionnée que celui de deux ans auparavant s'ensuivit. Un baiser qui reflétait notre amour. Je pris l'avion. Sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me retourner pour la ré-embrasser encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je fus obliger de monter dans ce putain d'avion. J'attéris à Washington, et les mois passèrent, tellement plus lassant les un que les autres. J'en avais assez de faire celui qui allait biens auprès des autres, Abby, Gibbs et McGee, l'avaient bien compris, d'ailleurs le couple McAbby se cachait pour s'embrasser, pour ne pas m'éclabousser avec leur bonheur. Ils sont adorables, mais tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était Ziva. Un soir (10 mois après mon retour exactement) j'était en train de regarder Magnum, en repensant à tout les moment passés avec Ziva, lorsque mon ordinateur m'indiqua que j'avais un e-mail. Je vis l'adresse de Ziva, et je m'empressa de l'ouvrir, et ce que je vis, me redonna un sourire, triste, c'est sur, mais un sourire quand même. C'était une photo de moi et elle, que nous avions faite un après midi de pluie, nous nous étions inspirés d'une photo vue sur twitter. Nous avions galérer, mais vraiment pour la faire, car Ziva se trouvait toujours hideuse de profil, jusqu'à ce que cette photo soit la plus parfaite des parfaite... -Mettre image. Je me mis à pleurer, dépassé par tous ces souvenirs. Puis on sonna à ma porte, je me sécha vite les yeux, et j'alla ouvrir... -Avant de pleurer devant cette photo, tu aurais du regarder l'objet de mon message. Ziva, devant, moi, encore plus belle, toute souriante, et toute... Ah, elle vient de m'embrasser. Ça y est, mon cerveaux est débranché, je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Nous avons parler pendant des heures et des heures, elle m'explique pourquoi elle est revenu, elle était devenu limite dépressive, elle avait envie de se tailler les veines chaque jours, elle ne travaillait plus, pleurait tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de tout plaquer, et de revenir vers la vie qu'elle à toujours aimée, celle de Washington, prêt de moi, prêt de sa famille. -Mais, dis moi, ma chérie, de qu'elle objet tu parlais ? -En haut de l'e-mail, il y a un objet, et tu aurais du le lire avant de pleurer. Je pris l'ordinateur, je me remis que l'e-mail, et je lus l'objet. - En effet, j'aurais du... Je l'embrasse,et lui murmura un « Je t'aime aussi ma Ninja » Pourquoi «aussi ma Ninja »? - . Objet: Je t'aime trop, alors je reviens vers toi, à tout de suite mon petit derrière poilu. 


End file.
